xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Manipulation
The ability to manipulate crystalline material. Variation of Earth Manipulation. Opposite to Amorphous Solid Manipulation. Also Called *Crystal Bending/Control *Crystal Release (晶遁, Shōton) *Crystalline Solid Manipulation *Crystallokinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate crystals and crystalline materials: homogenous solids formed by a repeating, three-dimensional pattern of atoms, ions, or molecules and having fixed distances between constituent parts. Applications *Crystal Attacks *Crystal Generation *Crystallokinetic Constructs *Manipulate the properties of crystals. *Move/lift crystals at nearly any speed whether in/on a surface, air or water. One could even do this in a vacuum of space if one has a way to survive the experience. **Crystallokinetic Flight **Crystallokinetic Surfing *Shard Manipulation using crystals. Techniques *Crystal Aura *Crystal Empowerment *Crystal Healing *Crystal Mimicry *Crystallization *Crystallokinetic Combat *Crystallomancy *Electricity Generation by applying heat and pressure to the crystal. *Geokinetic Invisibility using crystal. *Geokinetic Regeneration using crystal. *Light Generation - crystals, such as quartz and diamonds are triboluminescent. Variations *Crystal Magic *Gemstone Manipulation **Diamond Manipulation *Liquid Crystal Manipulation *Salt Manipulation salt is a crystalline substance. *Sugar Manipulation sugar is a crystalline substance. Associations *Crystal Weaponry *Earth Manipulation *Ice Manipulation - Ice is a type of crystal. *Metal Manipulation - Metal is a polycrystalline substance (made from many types of crystal compacted into each other) *Mineral Manipulation - All minerals have crystalline structures. *Order Manipulation - Crystalline minerals have a natural ordered structure. *Reflection Manipulation - Crystals have reflective surfaces. *Sand Manipulation - Sand is composed out of quartz and silica crystals. *Silicon Manipulation *Vibration Emission - By vibrating/resonating crystals. Limitations *May be unable to create crystal, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *Sound Manipulation and Vibration Manipulation - Crystals can be shattered by certain frequencies. Known Users Comics/Cartoons Manga/Anime Gallery Comics/Cartoons Aang_Crystal_exoskeleton.gif|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) manipulates crystals to form body armor. Diamondhead.jpg|Diamondhead (Ben 10) can generate, create and posses crystal based powers as well as crystal mimicry. Kevin's Diamond Shard Projection.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Diamondhead's crystallokinesis. Sombra using dark magic S3E2.png|King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), manipulating his dark crystals behind the Crystal Empire forcefield. Prisma.png|Prisma (Sofia the First) Rex Shard.jpg|Rex Shard (Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron) Anime/Manga Andropov (Blue Dragon).jpg|Andropov (Blue Dragon) has the ability to manipulate and use Alubujem to track anyone and become a weapon itself. Hosenki.jpg|Hosenki (InuYasha) yokai with ability to manipulate crystals. File:Inuyasha_Adamant_Barrage.gif|InuYasha (InuYasha) releasing a wave of diamond spears. Guren Crystal Prison Technique.png|Guren (Naruto) using Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique to crystallize Hinata at a cellular level, which will cause her to shatter if struck. File:Dioga_Kofarudon.png|Cherish and Nicole’s (Zatch Bell!) spells manipulate crystals. Video Games Ghirahim.png|Many of Ghirahim's (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) spells and powers revolve around a diamond theme, ranging from summoning crystalline daggers to hardening his skin into diamond. Flashwing.jpg|Flashwing (Skylanders: Giants) Mephiles the DarkST.png|Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) can manipulate the crystal structure that composes his body. Crystal Man.png|Crystal Man (Mega Man 5) Asterisk_H.png|Asterisk (Valkyrie Crusade) can manipulate crystals, and uses them to attack others. Urcaguary Ex H.png|Urcaguary Ex (Valkyrie Crusade) Literature DM.jpg|By utilizing geological transmutation, Derek Marvin (The Young Guardians) can create and control crystals that are stronger than diamonds. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Crystal-based Abilities Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Earth Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Nature Powers